FwPC31
Maji Iede? Pollun wa Ittai Doko!? ( マジ家出？ポルンはいったいどこー！？ lit. "Did he really run away? Where is Pollun?!"),' dubbed '''Porun on the Loose' in the English dub, is the 31st episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 31st episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series.''' Synopsis The episode begins in a very dark manion-like building. Belzei, Regine and Juna are in the room as Belzei lookes into the cage of a macaw. He begins to ask about the Prism Stones, trying to figure out where they had went. Meanwhile, he mentions that it didn't matter, since they have the Guardian of them inside a cage where he can't be freed. The old man then threatens to let his Macaw eat Wisdom if he doesn't reveal anything to them. Upon feeling the giant birds beak trying to snap him into pieces, Wisdom tells them that only he knows how to get the Prism Stones into the Prism Hopish. So without him, they can't get them back inside. Meanwhile, Nagisa remembers the other day when Wisdom had been kidnapped. Pollun tried to help save him but to no use. Currently, Pollun is trying to make Mepple play with him but he's beginning to wear out and is very tired. So with no other option, Mepple goes into his Card Commune form so Pollun clings to Nagisa and asks her to play with him while yanking her hair. Nagisa tries to tell him she cant when her mother suddenly calls saying its lunch time. She gets up when Pollun proceeds to follow after her, she tells him he can't be seen by her family but he doesn't listen. So turning around, Nagisa puts Pollun on her bed while telling him once more to stay put. Pollun approachs the door to listen on Nagisa when Mepple, still as his Card Commune form is watching Pollun, noticing how sad he looks. Pollun begins to think about how he always played back at the Garden of Light and mentions how he wants to be back with everyone else. Mepple goes to Honoka and explains how Pollun has been acting weird and has been in his normal form for a while now. Nagisa mentions that Pollun has been very energetic today when Honoka and Mipple begin to ask if anything has changed recently. Pollun mentions the guardian of the Prism Stones but whenever they ask him what it was...unfortuantly he forgot.... Suddenly Pollun changes into a Laptop-like form and they hear a voice! Its the elder! As the elder ask if he can be heared, everybody confirms that they hear him well. So he continues to talk and ask how Pollun is. Pollun also ask how he is too. The elder goes on to say that he believes the power of the Prism Stones are inside of Pollun and that the Stone Guardian most likely hid them there. As they ask about it, he mentions that most likely the power is tucked deep inside of the child, sleeping for now. The pretty Cure begin to think about their latest upgrade when Pollun ask how everybody back at the Garden of Light is. He is glad to know they are fine, when suddenly he turns back to normal and begins to throw a tantrum once more, asking to know again. Honoka mentions that Pollun can't stay in that form too long, so for right now they can't speak to the Elder very long either. Pollun feeling very upset gets up and begins to run, the girls chase after him and he runs to the end of the street as many cars go by. Nagisa and Honoka try to tell him how dangerous it is but he doesn't listen and flies off. They continue to chase pollun until noticing he gets stuck on a pile of wood and the girls stand still trying to determine what to do when suddenly they see Akane! Getting inside they ask her to follow the truck ahead of her, she ask them whats going on but Honoka changes the subject by noticing this isn't the same truck she normally uses. She explains how her current vehicle is having repairs done when she suddenly sees Pollun on the truck. As the girls repeat the name, she does it also while making a confused expression. Nagisa leans out of the window to catch Pollun and they soon come to a blocked road. The man telling them its under construction so they need to turn around when suddenly Juna appears! He stares at Akane, knocking her unconcious and rips the back door off. Honoka and Nagisa flee from the other side quickly and hide as he summons a Zakenna. Transforming into Pretty Cure, Cure Black and Cure White begin to try and fight when a big gust of wind blows them back multiple times. Pollun trying to help gets hit, but not too badly as they pull out a card and swipe it through their Card Communes. Summoning their upgrade items as they cast "Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm". After the battle, they notice Pollun has fallen asleep! Though it doesn't surprise them and Nagisa mentions its only natural for him to feel lonely here and as they continue to talk, unaware of the villians watching them from a distance. The villians vanish in a flash of bright pink light shot towards the sky. Major Events *Pollun makes it so they can talk to the elder of the garden of light Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Juna *Dark King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Misumi Takeshi *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Queen Trivia *This marks the first time in the Pretty Cure series that a Mascot ran away/ran off in an episode. Milk from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Chiffon from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Potpourri and Coffret from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! also had episodes where they ran away. Gallery Attitude.png|Pretty Cures with their Rainbow Bracelets eyecatch.png|Nagisa and Honoka in the eyecatch Pollun sad.png|Porun and Mipple luck.png Forget.png Porun saved by Cure Black.jpg|Porun saved by Cure Black Zakenna31.png|Episode 31 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes